Yandere-Chan (Yandere-Simsulator)
Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the main character of Cray's Yandere Simsulator. Yandere-Chan lives in Willow Creek with her classmates and has a crush with Taro Yamada (Senpai) Personality Yandere-chan's official first name will either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana, as YandereDev would like to have her name include "yan" in it somewhere.3 YandereDev is currently leaning towards Ayano because there are fewer Google searches for that name.4 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan's name is displayed as "Ayano Aishi" on social media. Her name is also shown as "Ayano Aishi" in the credits. "Aishi" is now Yandere-chan's canon last name.5 Yandere-chan will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by other students, but teachers will refer to her by Yandere-chan's surname or full name.4 Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, and very dark grey eyes. She is 165 cm tall (5 feet, 4.1 inches), 43.5 kg (95.90 lbs),7 and has average-sized breasts.8 She's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customized. In all uniforms, she wears her signature black thigh-high stockings. In the future, she may gain a new ponytail which will be very similar to her current hairstyle, but is an original asset. Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a yandere; one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. Between a sociopath and a psychopath, she is more of the former.15 She suffers from a fictional type of insanity.16 In the first intro cutscene, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere; she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. She was just a lovesick schoolgirl who wanted a boyfriend. She didn't even seem to consider killing Osana before Info-chan brought it up. This personality, however, is outdated, and is stated by YandereDev himself that it does not correctly characterize Yandere-chan's true nature. Abilities At the start of the game, Yandere-chan is as weak as possible, as she has not honed any skills. Yandere-chan has a great amount of stamina, as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters, which can be filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. If Yandere-chan reads enough manga volumes, then she is able to seduce males and females, or become numb enough that her sanity hardly decreases when killing students. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, become stronger, run even faster, take down a teacher, and more upcoming abilities when the rest of the classes are implemented. Yandere-chan somehow knows how to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. By the end of the game, Yandere-chan will be extremely strong, as she has unlocked all skills available. Because of this, only a yandere girl with supernatural powers could defeat Yandere-chan at this point.23 Yandere-chan will be able to kill almost any NPC she comes across.24 However, there may be some exceptions to this. When police are added, Yandere-chan can't kill them because if they started dying then the school would have to be closed.25 Like other video game characters, Yandere-chan currently has quite the inventory. Although she can only conceal three weapons on her person, she can still simultaneously carry around fifteen manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, an answer sheet, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, her phone, and notes. YandereDev has stated that it's just one of those video game instances where some items take up space and others don't really matter.26 The player will eventually be able to view her inventory.27 Yandere-chan is impressive because when a yandere has someone to protect, they will become capable of almost anything.28 She will not have any supernatural powers, unless Yandere Vision counts. It should be noted that her Yandere Vision is essentially just keen senses Trivia * If Yandere-chan was in a Hogwarts house, she would be a Slytherin.92 * Yandere-chan has never sung a song outside of school anthems.93 * If Yandere-chan and Senpai grew old and Senpai died first, Yandere-chan would kill herself.94 * If Yandere-chan was in Mortal Kombat X, her final move would be to chop off her opponent's limbs, beat up their torso with their own limbs, and toss the torso in an incinerator. If she was in Smash Bros, her final move would be "SNAP Mode" or something similar to Cloud's Omnislash from Final Fantasy VII.95 * If Yandere-chan is 17 years old and she appears nude, the game suddenly becomes a bit more lewd. Therefore, everyone's age is "????".96 * If Yandere-chan had a cat and learned that Senpai was allergic to cats, she would kill her cat immediately. This was shown in a fanmade comic.97 * YandereDev has imagined that there are very few circumstances where Yandere-chan might be murdered, but the chances are very slim.98 * Yandere-chan will most likely never become a club leader.99 * Yandere-chan would most likely never deface the Confession Tree, as she would love to confess to Senpai underneath it one day.53 * YandereDev may implement hallucinations if her sanity is at a low enough level.53 * Yandere-chan was not meant to resemble Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki.100 Cray: ''Cray'''' - Papi'' The Walking Dead: ''Clementine'''' - Lee - Kenny - Jane - Carley - Alvin Jr'' - Michonne The Wolf Among Us:[[Bigby Wolf| Bigby]]'' - Snow - Bloody Mary'' Yandere Simulator: ''Yandere'''' - Senpai - Kokona - Osana'' Life Is Strange: ''Maxine'''' - Chloe'' "Hey Jessie" Challenge: ''Jessie'''' - Luke - Zuri - Emma - Ravi - Daisy - Adam - Amanda'' Yandere Simsulator: ''Yandere - Taro - Kokona'' Other Games: K''itty - Meatballs (Kitty Powers) - Bob - Meatballs (High School Dreams)'' Category:Yandere Simsulator Characters Category:Females Category:Sims 4 Series Characters Category:Protagonists